


〈奥锤〉Heir

by FengQiYunYong



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengQiYunYong/pseuds/FengQiYunYong
Summary: emmm我代入的Odin爸爸桑不是电影里的那位，而是我曾经看到过的奥锤漫画里的帅大叔（？）Odin爸爸桑，所以很开心地写了这篇，大家雷的话就想象成独眼白发身材超好的帅大叔好惹，反正我是嗑了hhhh啊对了，父子骨科预警！雷者请回避的说！
Relationships: Odin/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	〈奥锤〉Heir

“啊，Father…”Thor低呼了一声，Odin的抚摸让他舒服得发出了好听的低吟，仅仅只是简单的触碰揉捏就让他硬了起来，他渴望着更多。

有些粗糙的指尖从乳尖上扫过，带来了一阵阵的战栗，那两颗嫣红的小点挺立了起来，渴望着某人的临幸。Odin也没有辜负他的期望，一只手不轻不重地揉捏着左边的乳粒，另一边手滑下了Thor的腰侧，引来了他的颤抖。

Thor的腰侧很敏感，Odin的抚摸给他带来的除了轻微的痒感，还有奇异的，电流窜过的感觉，虽然说来有点好笑就对了，雷霆之神因为诸神之父的抚弄感受到了被雷电电到的酥麻感，不过总体而言，Thor很喜欢这样的感觉。

“Father…”Thor轻轻地叫道，挺起了胸膛，眼睛舒服地半眯着，乖巧地张开了腿，向两边开去，一丝不挂的下身完完全全地暴露在Odin的眼中。诸神之父眯起了独眼，打量着自己大儿子湿漉漉的甜美后穴，看来是不需要他来润滑了。指腹轻柔地在会阴处磨蹭着，引来了一阵阵颤抖。插进了两根手指，没有太大的阻碍，Odin顺势在里面搅动起来，戳刺了几下，轻易地收获了Thor好听的呻吟。

低头吻向Thor红润的唇，Odin靠着高超的吻技让Thor失去了理智。Thor的眼神涣散，在活了漫长时光经验丰富的神王面前溃不成军，从喉咙里发出了模糊的音符，像是小猫的呜咽，无力，又带着示弱和撒娇的意味，更多的是掩藏不住的情欲。

Odin结束了这个吻，脸上表情冷静自持，气息不见一丝凌乱，仿佛他现在不是在和自己的继承人做爱，而是坐在王座上处理仙宫事务一般，威严至极，可胯下早已勃起的庞然大物彰显了他此刻真正的心情。

“Father…”Thor带上了示软的语气，蹭了蹭Odin抚摸着他脸颊的手背，那张刚刚被神王尽情掠夺过的唇在其上吻了吻，还伸出舌，像是挑逗又像是撒娇一般，轻轻地舔了一下，“可以进来了吗？”

Odin颜色比Thor浅上些许的蓝眼睛盯着他看，还有那抹旖旎的水渍，摸了摸Thor柔软的金发。

“好。”

在Thor那双布满水雾眼睛的注视下，Odin将自己的阴茎塞入了他的体内，被紧致的通道包裹着，里面柔软火热，一阵阵地收缩着。在被进入的那一刻，Thor的手抓紧了身下柔软的红色被褥，被彻底填满的感觉让他恍惚地张大了嘴，眼里的水雾落下，苏爽的感觉让他发出了不成调的呻吟。

那是他最敬爱的父亲，他的父亲正在爱抚着他，充满着他，他们是如此的亲密，如此的靠近，他们融为了一体。

嘴里胡乱呼喊着父亲，Thor摆动着腰肢迎合着Odin的抽插。喘息声不绝于耳，甜腻的呻吟足以让任何一个男人当场硬得发疼，美好的躯体正在接受神王勇猛的操干，粗大的阴茎来回抽插着那个汁水丰盈的穴口，随着动作发出色情的水声和引人遐想的拍打声。汗液顺着漂亮的肌肉线条蜿蜒流下，所经之处仿佛闪出了耀眼的电光。这具完美的，属于神的躯体，简直美丽地让人想顶礼膜拜，然后恳求神明允许他们用阴茎狠狠地刺穿他的小穴，抚弄他的身体，亵渎这位受万人敬仰高高在上的存在，在抽插顶弄中与他一起攀上快感的顶峰，就算最后会因亵神的罪名坠入深渊，也在所不惜。

“啊，Father，哈啊…好，好大…”Thor被艹得不住喘息，神王傲人的尺寸撑开了他的后穴，动作间充满了力量。Thor的身体颤抖着，不受控制地将身体往上仰，低哑的呻吟从口中泄出，伴随着前端的释放，Thor在Odin的顶弄下到达了高潮。

在Thor的无声呐喊中，Odin进行了最终的冲刺，任由微凉的精液撒进通道深处，顿了顿，似乎是沉浸在美好性事的余韵里，随即缓缓地抽出了深埋在小穴里的阴茎。

Thor不着寸缕地瘫软在宽大华丽的床上，胸膛仍旧因为急促的喘息迅速起伏着，白浊星星点点地洒在腹部和胸膛上，身下的被褥被淫液沾湿，彰显了一场情事的发生。

Thor撒娇般地叫了声父亲，声音带着事后的慵懒，神态中还透露着一丝浑然天成的媚意，满是对自己至亲的依赖。Odin的眼神也柔了下来，轻柔地爱抚着Thor的脸庞，顺着摸了摸那头漂亮的金发，动作中带着爱意，还有安抚的意味。

“睡吧，我的儿子，”神王说道，“睡吧…”

Thor的气息渐渐被平定了下来，泄精后的放松和疲惫让他在接受到父亲的安抚后逐渐闭上了那双漂亮的蓝眸。

Odin看着安稳睡去的Thor，轻轻地吻了吻他的额。

“I love you, my son.”

END


End file.
